Rootclaw
Description Pelt and Body-Type Rootclaw is a young, relatively small, sleek, nimble tom with almond shaped, dark, leafy green eyes. His legs are slightly short and his tail is long, sleek and slightly plumed at the end. His ears, chest and paws are slightly fluffy. His pelt is very light grey base and he has a dark grey, thick stripe running down his back with long, dark grey, tabby stripes curving over each flank. His tail, muzzle, ears, paws, chest and underbelly are blended white. His face is slightly triangular, his ears large and pointed, his chest compact, and his paws small and rounded. He has a few small, dark grey, tabby stripes near all edges (forehead and cheek) of his eyes, down the ridge of his nose, and up the edges of his ears. Personality and Key Traits Rootclaw is a slightly playful, friendly, somewhat ‘open’ cat. He is always up for a contest or game and, although teasing at times, is a great sport. When he’s not on duty, he can be seen softly cuffing, flicking and nosing his Clanmates before running a few feet away, purring with twitching whiskers. This can sometimes make him seem quite annoying. However, he is extremely loyal to his Clan and is fiercely protective of his Clanmates. He can get quite angry when he or his Clan are physically, or even verbally, attacked. When this happens (often on a border patrol) he usually launches himself at the ‘attacker’ suddenly without thinking or warning, much to the other cats’ dismay. He can also be easily manipulated if the manipulator targets the wellbeing of his family and Clan. When he’s on patrol, hunting, border or battle, he will feel the need to perform at his absolute best and will become quite determined to get the job done quickly and well. This makes him a reliable cat. He is pretty neutral on what he likes and dislikes, so long as he’s having fun with his Clanmates. Obviously, he dislikes other Clan cats. He also isn’t a major fan of water which is weird considering he’s a PoolClan cat. However, when in water for a reason, he will put up with it, even though his playful moods are generally replaced with an itching uncomfortable quietness. He loves praise from his Clanmates when he does well on a hunting patrol and will puff out his chest when someone chooses his squirrel first. In terms of his thoughts on other cats, he’s pretty neutral too. With the exception of his mate and family, he will generally not be interested in other cats’ business nor feel any major feelings (hate, love, like, dislike) for them. He’s fine with just being ’friends‘ with everyone. Skills Strengths * quite advanced in battle training * hunting land prey * speedy sprinter * nimble and high jumper * agility Weaknesses * climbing quickly * jumping long distances * water-bird hunting * water fighting * muscle strength (he’s strong, but he’s not as strong as some of the other toms) Kithood To Warriorhood Family Rootclaw was born late along with his sister Mosswing to Sunfish (yeah I stole the name Sunfish, hey don’t judge, I like it, shuuuuussssshhhh) and Pikefur. As Rootkit, he would always muck around with Mosskit, often squealing after a moss ball, as well as jump all over Sunfish like an excited flea. Whenever Pikefur returned from a patrol, Rootkit and Mosskit would always be ready to bundle into him and tear after him across the camp. As an apprentice, Rootpaw and Mosspaw grew very close, mainly out of excitement at being a warrior in training. Rootpaw loved battle practice and often asked Pikefur to help him perfect his newest move. His favourite pastime however, became hunting late at night with Sunfish. When Rootclaw became a warrior, his parents were very proud and he too was super excited. He continued to hunt with Sunfish, practise battle moves with Pikefur, and compete, in a friendly manner, with Mosswing. When Mosswing had her eye clawed out in a battle with ThunderClan, thus sending her into a moon-long shock, Rootclaw, alongside Pikefur and Sunfish, was the most concerned/worried/horrified cat in the Clan. He would spend multiple hours sitting by her nest in the Medicine den trying to calm her down and support her. And when a fellow Clanmate (Fishwhiskers) returned home alone from a 6 moon long journey reporting the tragic slaughter of Sunfish (by a dog), Rootclaw almost slipped into a depression. But he kept himself up so that he would be able to help Mosswing and Pikefur. Throughout Rootclaw’s life, he truly loved all of his family infinitely and would always make time to support them through tough situations...as well as challenge them to another race or contest. :P Stormbrook Rootclaw was an apprentice when he first met Stormbrook (Stormkit at the time) and a young warrior when he fell in love with her. In his mind, her thin, dark grey, almost blue pelt was more hypnotising than a shimmering lake under the full moon. They first spent ‘quality’ time together when he lead a hunting patrol and spent the day hunting as a pair with her. After that, they spent pretty much every night racing through the forest, playing with each other like kits. A moon later, Stormbrook was expecting Rootclaw‘s kits much to both of their delight. Unfortunatly, Rootclaw died in a rockfall before his kits were born. Stormbrook had five kits, Mistypaw, Rainpaw, Rootpaw, Yewberry and Hustlingfox. Unfortunately, Mistypaw, Rainpaw, Rootpaw and Stormbrook (as well as Pikefur and Mosswing) were slaugtered in a great battle against The Tribe of Fallen Shadows. Although Rootclaw never saw his kits alive, he was still very proud of them and is still very proud of Yewberry and Hustlingfox. Clanmates Rootkit would spend a lot of time with Fishkit (Fishwhiskers) as a kit, pouncing on her and rolling her over, he looked up to her. As an apprentice, Rootpaw, spent some more of his time with Cloudpaw and Sunpaw. Rootclaw never really made any close friends. He got along with everyone. Personal *in progress* Important Milestones and History The Hunger Games Rootclaw was one of the five PoolClan cats chosen to participate in a Dark Forest act known as The Hunger Games. He only lasted one night before he got caught in a battle with a ShadowClan tom, who pushed him off the edge of a cliff into a rockfall. Before he got into this fight, he drove himself mad by constantly thinking about certain death. For more, look here. StarClan He is very happy in StarClan, frolicking with his parents, Mosswing, kits and Stormbrook all day long. He may not exist in the Clans anymore, but he still loves his family very much. THE END Category:PoolClan Category:StarClan Category:The Hunger Games Category:Tom Category:Warrior